poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Terror (LAoPtS)
Plot After the events of the previous episode, Ash and his friends head to Lavender Town so Ash can catch a Ghost-type Pokémon to use against Sabrina. As they are hiking, the fog intensifies and Brock suggests that everyone should hold hands. Ash and Misty link up but Brock cannot find them. Brock reaches towards Ash's hand, but mistakenly grabs Pikachu's tail and is shocked with Thunder Shock. Ash attempts to alleviate everyone's fears, but his skull mask only angers everyone and Pikachu intentionally shocks him. The group arrives in Lavender Town and reaches the Pokémon Tower by dark. Misty and Brock, scared by the tower, want Ash to go in alone. Pikachu decides to take a quick nap; Ash follows suit and gets his sleeping bag, but Misty wakes them up by smacking a gong. Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches them through one of the tower's windows. James runs off, but falls through a hole in the floor. Meowth then notices a closet door open nearby, revealing a Gastly, which scares him. Meowth points at Gastly, but it disappears before Jessie sees it. Gastly reappears over Jessie's face, mimicking Jessie's speech, and Meowth scratches Jessie. Jessie retaliates, angrily knocking Meowth into the hole with James. Jessie soon joins James and Meowth after looking at herself in a mirror and screaming at the sight of Gastly. Ash and his friends hear the screams from outside as Team Rocket falls through several floors. Team Rocket gets back up, but Gastly scares them again, knocking them out. As Ash, Misty, and Brock enter the tower, the door closes on its own, putting them in darkness. Ash sends out Charmander to light the room with a Flamethrower, though the Pokémon quickly tires out. Brock finds a candle and Charmander uses Flamethrower to light the candle, accidentally burning Brock in the process. Ash and his friends find a hole in the floor and hear strange noises echoing as they explore. In another portion of the tower, a Haunter and Gengar are watching TV, laughing at a comedy show broadcast. Gastly comes into the room and they all laugh. After Ash and his friends enter a larger room, the lights suddenly turn on, revealing a dining room with a fully-set table. Ash's attention turns to a dangling rope, with an instructional note attached. He quickly runs up and pulls it, which releases confetti and a welcome sign. Suddenly, the glassware and chairs begin to levitate. Brock gets thrown around in a chair while Pikachu and Charmander find themselves on platters. Ash and Misty run out of the room; Brock and the Pokémon soon flee. The tableware and chairs reset, and the Ghost Pokémon reappear, laughing at their mischief. Outside, Misty and Brock refuse to reenter the tower. As a result, Ash goes back in with only his Pokémon. Stopping in front of the hole Team Rocket created earlier, Ash checks his Pokédex for more details, and it reveals that Ghost Pokémon are still shrouded in mystery. Ash hears commotion from the floor beneath them and think the Pokémon are down there. He orders Pikachu and Charmander to attack, but this creates a fire. Ash throws a Poké Ball, but it hits Jessie in the face. Jessie gets angry as her hair catches fire. She runs around, creating a fireball from Ash's view, but it soon disappears, much to his disappointment. Suddenly, Pikachu spots Haunter behind Ash and freaks out, but Ash misses it. Haunter then appears in front of him and spooks him. Curious, Ash checks his Pokedex, though it has no data on Haunter. Ash sends Charmander, but the Pokémon disappears and reappears behind Ash, tapping his shoulder and causing him to freak out. Ash has Charmander use Leer. They both pull off fierce looks, but Charmander suddenly makes a funny face, making Haunter laugh. Ash scolds Charmander, though as it is distracted, Haunter Licks him and the Fire Pokémon, paralyzed by the effects of the Lick, begins to shake. As a result, Ash recalls Charmander. Much to Ash's surprise, a Gengar materializes through the floor before smacking Ash with a fan. Ash checks his Pokédex again, but there is still no information. The two resort to a comedy routine, which Ash indifferently dismisses. Saddened by their failure to entertain Ash, the two Ghost-types sink into the floor and disappear. Ash and Pikachu jump after them, but miss and the duo crashes into the wooden floor. The impacts cause a chandelier to drop on top of them, knocking them out. Pikachu's electricity lights the chandelier, and the Ghost Pokémon applaud the performance. Gengar taps them as Haunter approaches and pulls Ash and Pikachu's spirits out of their bodies. They wake up and are shocked at seeing their bodies on the ground. The Ghost Pokémon take Ash and Pikachu to the top of the tower. Outside, they admire the view of Lavender Town. Ash sees Misty and Brock waiting and listens as Misty discusses her concern for Ash. Ash speaks as Misty looks behind her, hearing his voice. He then lifts her into the air before dropping her, though Brock catches her. Misty gets up and runs into the tower, with Brock behind her, while Ash and Pikachu fly with the Ghost Pokémon. Haunter gets in front of Ash as he goes through Haunter's mouth. When the Pokémon show Ash and Pikachu their toy room, Ash understands that the Ghost Pokémon just wanted new playmates. He then declines their offer to play in order to continue his quest, upsetting the Ghosts. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock find Ash and Pikachu's bodies, pulling them out from under the chandelier and trying to wake them up. Ash and Pikachu promptly return to their bodies and wake up, much to the relief of both Misty and Brock. The group leaves the tower the next day, with Ash deciding not to catch the Ghost Pokémon. Brock questions this, and Ash responds that he may have to use humor instead. Pikachu points out something, causing Misty and Brock to look behind them. Haunter pulls a face and scares Misty and Brock away. After enjoying their company, Haunter decides to join Ash and Pikachu. Meanwhile, Gengar and Gastly smile and clap as they watch Team Rocket, who are tied onto the spinning carousel. Major Events * Ash and his friends arrive at Lavender Town. * Liam is revealed to have earned the Marsh Badge from Sabrina. * Liam is revealed to own a Honedge. * Ash's Charmander is revealed to know Leer. * Ash befriends a Haunter, who agrees to follow him back to Saffron City. * Ben reveals his fear of * Mio's Sewaddle (Nana) evolves into Swadloon, and learns Grass Whistle. * Mio catches a Cubone, and nicknames it Orphan. Trivia * This marks the first time one of Mio's Pokemon evolves onscreen. * Mio's catch being Cubone may be a reference to Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, and it's mother leaving her to the afterlife. Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon episodes where someone catches a Pokemon Category:Pokemon episodes where someone's Pokemon evolves Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode